


Lube Jets

by la_dissonance



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, Lube, M/M, Superpowers for banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/pseuds/la_dissonance
Summary: Inspired by/cribbed from thepromptin the WisCon 41 Best Superpowers for Banging panel:LUBE GLANDS on inside of wrists shooting endless supplies of lube!!.Porn without plot.





	Lube Jets

**Author's Note:**

> I watched one trailer and already ship these two like burning, the movie had better not disappoint. 
> 
> The underage warning is because I don't actually know how old they are in canon - in my head I've aged them up to seniors in high school/freshmen in college? Feel free to mentally age them up or down as you see fit.

"More?" Ned asks.

Peter tilts his wrist and obliges. Everything is impossibly slippery: Ned's dick, his balls, his hole, Peter's dick, a puddle on his elbow where Peter was still figuring out how to aim. 

Ned has never been more turned on in his life.

"Any idea how long this is going to last?" 

"No. Better make the most of it, yeah?"

Ned touches himself, just to feel, then reaches out to Peter's dick. He jacks it a few times, fast and frictionless, and Peter's breath hitches. 

"Can you, um?"

"Yeah." Peter shoots more lube over his dick, so much that it drips through Ned's fingers. His other hand is everywhere; cupping Ned's balls, rubbing his hole. "Please," Ned says, bucking up.

"You're _hot_ , I wanna make this last," Peter whines.

Ned wants to argue, but also Peter has one finger inside him now and it's _amazing_. "We can go again," he gasps.

Peter finally stops fucking around and grinds against him, wrapping a hand around both their dicks so everything is pressure and hot and slick. Ned thrusts twice and comes all over Peter's hand.

His web shooters can stay broken as long as they want, in Ned's opinion.


End file.
